


Our Youth

by mingyuslonglegs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyuslonglegs/pseuds/mingyuslonglegs
Summary: July 31st 2003The day Mingyu promised to marry Wonwoo.The days his mother refused to let him see Wonwoo again.And now the younger one stands in front of Wonwoo again.Did he forget? Did Mingyu forget about him?





	1. 31st July 2003

_"Hyung I'm going to marry you!" Mingyu exclaims making Wonwoo giggle._

_Mingyu liked Wonwoo._ _He liked him alot._

_That's why he couldn't wait to show his mother what he drew at school today._

_"Mum! Mum!" The little one yells dragging his little feet against the paved footpath._

_"Look what I drew mum!" He smiles holding up the drawing of him and Wonwoo to her face._

_"What's this Mingyu?" She chuckles at the sight of her child._

_"That's me and Wonwoo!" He coos happily pointing at the stick figures._

_"But why is Wonwoo wearing a wedding gown?"_

_"Because I'm going to marry him, mommy. I'm going to make him my wife. We're going to get married just like you and dad." He smiles._

_"Don't be silly Mingyu," his mother laughs, "boys can't marry each other."_

_"But you said if I love someone I should marry them." He pouts confused._

_"Yes but Wonwoo is a boy and boys can't love each other." His mother states causing Mingyu to cry._

_"Come on let's go." She says hurrying him to their car. "Let's not make a fuss."_

_As they walk to their car she folds the drawing, throwing it into the bin._

_She refused to let her child see that young boy again. She couldn't let herself make Mingyu 'that' way._

_Wonwoo wondered what happened to Mingyu._

_Why didn't Mingyu show up at school anymore?_

_Why did Mingyu disappear so suddenly without saying goodbye?_

_Where did Mingyu go off to?_

_Where is he staying now?_

_Where did his best friend go?_


	2. Wednesday 12th April

As Wonwoo glances outside of the coffee shop he notices the rain pouring down onto the busy streets.

The sound of rain mixed with the sound of cars passing by calmed him.

He loved the rain but Mingyu hated it, its what made them different.

-

_"Wonwoo!" Mingyu screams making the older boy stop._

_"Hurry up! You're too slow," Wonwoo nags as Mingyu runs behind him._

_"Wait-" Mingyu gets cut off as he stumbles into a puddle._ _The puddle soaks him and dirties his freshly dried clothes._

 _"_ _I HATE THE RAIN!" Mingyu exclaims as Wonwoo giggles at the cuteness of the young boy._

_"You ok?" Wonwoo asks giving the younger one a hand._

_"Why does it have to rain today?" Mingyu sulks. "I hate it."_

_-_

Wonwoo's rosy lips form into a smile at the thought of the memory.

He remembered the look on Mingyu's face as he fell into the puddle, priceless.

"Wonwoo," A soft voice calls.

"Wonwoo!" It calls again making Wonwoo jump out of his seat.

"What were you thinking about that made you smile that wide?" Soonyoung asks taking a seat.

"Oh....nothing."

"Ok then...." Soonyoung continues. "So have you thought of a plan for the group project."

Wonwoo groans at the mention of the group project. "No."

Wonwoo hated group projects because everyone took advantage of him, they made him do all the hard work and he dreaded it.

"Well if you don't have an idea then I guess we'll all give up." Soonyoung sighs making Wonwoo annoyed.

"Shut up." Wonwoo snarks back. "I'll have an idea by tomorrow."

Soonyoung claps happily knowing that he won't have to fail that class.

"What do you even do in this cafe anyway?" He asks.

"I read." Wonwoo replies irritated.

"As expected of Jeon Wonwoo." Soonyoung comments.

"Oh did you hear?" He squeals excitedly.

"What."

"There's gonna be a new student at school. He's really cute, I think he'd be your type."

"I doubt it."

"No, really. He's really handsome. Seungkwan showed me a picture of him."

"Sorry I'm not interested."

"Oh come on. You've never liked anyone before."

"That's not true."

"Oh really now?"

"Um.......anyways I think my bus is gonna come soon. See you at school tomorrow." Wonwoo exits the cafe sighing in relief and opens up his umbrella.

Although him and Soonyoung had been friends since their junior years, he never told him about Mingyu.

Mingyu was just a memory.

A happy and painful memory.

A memory he wished to forget.

While in a trail of his own thoughts he bumps into a tall figure and apologies.

The stranger seemed to ignore his apology, walking straight past him in a busy manner.

He continues on walking unbothered by what had just happened.

He walked in slow strides, pacing himself in the cold rain.

 

He often spent his afternoons in the cafe, reading books and sketching out body frames in his art journal.

It was the only place he felt calm.

 

Walking through the crowded streets the smell of fresh bread fills his nose, making his empty stomach grumble.

He pats his stomach sighing, he hasn't eaten anything all day.

He walks to the bus stop chewing the insides of his cheeks. 

_What to have for dinner?_

_~~_

Mingyu hurriedly walks through the crowded streets accidentally bumping into someone.

He was too busy to notice the stranger and continued on hastily, walking into a coffee shop.

His eyes scan around the cafe trying to search for someone.

He looks at a young girl seated at the back of the cafe and storms towards her table.

"Kim Soo Jung! I told you not to hang around here!" Mingyu shouts causing others to stare.

"How did you find me? Was it Sejun again?" The girl sulks at the sight of her brother.

"Come on lets go, mum is waiting for you." He hurries her picking up her bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Can't I stay a little longer?"She begs as she gets dragged out of the cafe.

"No."

"Fine."

"You're stressing mum out even more."

"It's not my fault she's so strict about everything."

"Still you should listen to her, she's your mother."

"Whatever."

They arrive at a parking spot near a supermarket and walk towards a black SUV.

"Don't cause trouble." He whispers as he says goodbye to his sister.

"Fine."

~~

Wonwoo rests his small face on the cool surface of the tabletop and waits for his cup noodles to cook. From inside of the convenience store he watched the sun slowly disappear into the night sky.

He watched as strangers passed by, wondering if their lives were any better. 

He'd been living on the rooftop of this convenience store for 6 months and everything that happened was mundane. Same schedule, same routine, nothing new.

He sighs picking up his cup noodles and devours it in seconds. After finishing his dinner he pats his stomach pleased. 

He walks over to the bin and throws the rubbish away, walking out of the warm store. 

It was a fairly cold and wet day today, Wonwoo's favorite kind of days because it meant that he could hide under layers of blanket while he read books.

He climbs the stairs to his rooftop and looks out at the view, just a bunch of old buildings piled together, nothing too exciting. 

Although his father was a wealthy man Wonwoo preferred living in his rooftop rather than a penthouse, even if it wasn't exciting it was enough for him. 

He hurries into his house, slipping his shoes off and dries himself up. He lays down on his bed and buries himself in a pile of thick blankets, falling asleep. 

_"Hyung! Hyung! Wake up." A voice calls waking Wonwoo up._

_Wonwoo opens his eyes staring at the person. "Who are you?"_

_"Hyung, it's me." The person says leaving Wonwoo confused. "Don't you remember me?"_

_Wonwoo stares at the person again confused, there was something very familiar about him but he didn't know what it was._

_"Hyung, it's me." The person repeats again. "It's me Mingyu."_

_Mingyu_

_Mingyu_

_Min-_

_Ring_

RING

RING

RING RING RING

Wonwoo jolts up, breathing heavily as he was suddenly awoken. He stares at his phone picking up the call.

"JEON WONWOO YOU LITTLE FUCK! WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER ANY OF MY CALLS!" Screams Seungcheol making Wonwoo deaf. 

"I was asleep." Wonwoo yawns falling back into his bed.

"WHY AREN'T YOU HERE YET?" 

"I don't want to go."

"BE HERE BY 6 OR I'LL GO TO YOUR HOUSE AND DRAG YOU HERE!" 

"Fine."

"Ok bye see you later! I'm counting on you!" 

"Bye dickhead."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST-" 

Before Seungcheol could finish his sentence Wonwoo had already hung up.

He groans not wanting to go to one of Seungcheol's parties again. He didn't want to surround himself with drunk college students boasting about their money and luxurious lives.

~~

"Where are you heading to Mr Kim?" The driver asks as Mingyu gets into the car.

"Just around the corner, thanks."

One of his middle school friends invited him to a party knowing that Mingyu had moved back to Seoul. 

He was eager to meet him again. 

~~

"Hey Wonwoo! Over here!" Soonyoung shouts making Wonwoo roll his eyes.

"I thought you weren't coming? What made you change your mind?"

"I thought that too but some asshole dragged me here."

"Hey! You know I'm right here." Seungcheol frowns, offended.

"Hi right here." Wonwoo comments receiving a glare from Seungcheol.

"Ha Ha very funny. Anyways you know Mi-" Before Seungcheol could finish his sentence a drunk girl runs into the living room and vomits onto his shirt.

"OH MY GOD MY SHIRT!" He squeals running to the bathroom, causing a scene.

The drunk girl barely manages to stand up, stumbling as she walks into the kicthen.

_Wow this is so much fun._

_What was he gonna say anyway._

_Something about Mi?_

_Who's that?_

"So Wonwoo. Wanna meet some new people?" Soonyoung asks wiggling his eyebrows.

_Stop. Don't do that. You look creepy._

"No thanks." Wonwoo replies looking around the living room.

_The smell of vomit is killing my nostrils._

"Fine. I'm gonna go and try my luck on that cute short guy, bye." And with that Soonyoung was out of Wonwoo's sight.

Wonwoo didn't really like the party scene, he hated it to be honest. He hated the smell of parties and he disliked being in crowded areas. 

~~

Mingyu stands in front of an apartment complex checking his phone multiple times to see if he had arrived at the right place.

The complex towered over the neighboring buildings and stood tall with its modern exterior attracting the eyes. It was stylish yet simple.

He walks into the complex and gets on an elevator to the 30th floor making sure he has the right apartment number. 

He gets out and walks down the hallway to apartment number 34.

_I wonder if this is the right place._

He stands in front of a door and knocks waiting for someone to open it.

Music could be heard from the outside as well as people screaming and shouting.

He knocks again but still no response.

He twists the door knob and the door opens to a scene of college students dancing and screaming.

_I guess this is the place._

Mingyu walks through the crowd in a hurry with a few people grabbing his ass and asking for his number along the way.

"Hey you must be Mingyu! Nice to meet you I'm-"

"Save it Seungkwan. I'm keeping him for Wo-"

"Both of you shut up." Seungcheol interrupts pushing Seungkwan and Soonyoung away.

"Hey Mingyu, it's good to see you!" Seungcheol smiles hugging him.

"It's good to see you too!"  

"You've grown....alot." Seungcheol comments, pointing out the obvious.

"Yup." Mingyu replies, awkward.

"Anyways, let's go somewhere else. It's too noisy here." 

Seungcheol leads Mingyu into his room with Seungkwan and Soonyoung creeping behind. He opens his bedroom door to see two guys making out on his king sized bed and another guy wasted on the floor with his eyes barely open.

"Do you guys really have to do this here?" Seungcheol asks the couple, annoyed. "And also where did Mr Grumpy go?"

One of the guys raises his head and shrugs. "I dunno he said he was gonna get something to drink." 

"I see. Now get out of my bed for gods sake. We have a guest here." Seungcheol orders shooing the couple off of his bed.

The couple gets of his bed annoyed that their makeout session had been ruined.

"Jun and Minghao this is Mingyu. Mingyu this is Jun and Minghao." He sighs introducing the pair.

"Oh and the guy on the floor is Hansol. Don't mind him he's just in his own world." 

"Nice to meet you." Mingyu smiles.

"Wow Seungcheol, where did you find him? He looks like a runway model. What kind of show will he put on for us?" Hansol grins tossing around on the floor.

"I didn't find him anywhere you idiot and he's not showing us anything. He's my childhood friend." 

Mingyu smiles, fiddling with his fingers.

Seungcheol turns to Mingyu. "Stay here for now, I'll come back after I look for Mr Grumpy."

"And why are you two still here?" He questions Seungkwan and Soonyoung, who are currently have their face up Mingyu's ass.

"We just wanted to talk to Mingyu." Soonyoung giggles eyeing Mingyu.

"Okay fine. But don't ask him anything weird."

And with that Seungcheol leaves Mingyu alone with his curious group of friends.

"So Mingyu, what's your type?" Soonyoung asks pulling Mingyu by the arm to sit on a chair.

"I don't really have a type." Mingyu mumbles.

"Really? Perfect. I can hook you up with my friend." He smiles. "He can be a bitch sometimes but that's only because he's never experienced love before."

"Wow thanks for calling me a bitch." Wonwoo enters the room throwing a sock at Soonyoung.

"Wow what a way to make an entrance. Where's Seungcheol?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't he go to find you?"

"No?"

"Well text him you're in his room so he doesn't spend the rest of the night looking for you."

"Meh, I'd rather not see his face for the whole night."

"Well then." Soonyoung grins staring straight at Wonwoo. "Wonwoo this is-" 

"My new boyfriend." Seungkwan interupts latching onto Mingyu.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNN DID SEUNGKWAN JUST CLAIM MINGYU. *gasps* Hey guys so yeah as you can see I just started this fanfic and since it's now the holidays here in Australia I'll have time to write this fic. I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
